


Love from the very beginning

by goudanpao



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goudanpao/pseuds/goudanpao
Summary: masamune meet kojuurou again before death.
Relationships: Date Masamune/Katakura Kojuurou





	Love from the very beginning

政宗不止一次回想起龙的右目仍然在他身边的时候。他自己如今也已经不年轻了。他就要到了古稀之年，或许正是因为行将就木，人才会对过往之事念念不忘，政宗也不免自嘲，自己终于不过是个糟老头子。  
可惜时间对所有人都是平等的，就算是当初那个威名满天下的奥州王，也不得不服老。  
“小十郎！”中纳言用手杖敲着地板，但无人回答。  
“小十郎！！左门！”老头又喊了好几声。一个沉重而急促的脚步声由远及近，一位壮年男人慌忙进来。  
“政宗大人！抱歉，我刚刚没在附近，小厮说您喊我。”  
“取笔墨来。我要给虎菊丸写信。”  
“政宗大人……忠宗大人元服很多年了。”男人苦笑着提醒他这位脾气不大好的老主公，顺手从围炉边取来茶壶给他倒了一杯茶。  
“忠宗……唉。”他叹了一声，从这叹息中，小十郎也大概能猜出，政宗在生气。不过他不是在生别人的气，而是因为自己的记忆力严重衰退而大为光火。  
“政宗大人今天服过药了吗？”小十郎扶着他起身。  
“唔。”政宗站起来，满是皱纹的脸向着对方，独眼仔细打量着，“你真是一点也不像你父亲。倒是更像你母亲。”  
“这事政宗大人您也说过好几次了。”小十郎苦笑起来。  
“……Jesus.”政宗又长叹了一声。“小十郎，陪我去走走。”  
“在这个天气？”片仓小十郎重长是个直性子，不满立马写在了脸上，但又不敢让政宗一个人去，只好让这个老顽童站在原地等着，自己则取了斗笠和蓑衣来。  
政宗走在前面，小十郎跟在后面。每当政宗说出去散步，目的地也几乎都是一样的。他要去龙之一本杉，而且每次说要去，基本上是风雨无阻。小十郎拗不过他，只得跟着，防止这位老大人一个不小心直接从山顶滚到山底。  
自打政宗向幕府请求辞官隐居被拒之后，他的脾气就愈加奇怪而令人难以忍受。不过，小十郎重长明白他的心境，更重要的是，若不是政宗，他甚至不能活着陪他散步。更何况，政宗更多的时候并不是在冲别人发火。他自少年时便是如此，率先责怪自己的能力不足，冲自己发火，可以说，他一辈子最大的敌人便是他自己。  
君臣二人沿着崎岖的山路向上行，下过大雨的道路泥泞不堪，小十郎盯着地面，怕政宗踩进了泥坑摔了，不停地提醒他小心。  
龙之一本杉，小十郎心想，自己来的次数怕还不及政宗的一半。巨大的杉树脚下长眠着天下两陪臣之一的“智之小十郎”，也正是小十郎重长——“鬼小十郎”的父亲。重长常听父亲讲起，“梵天丸一不留神就溜到龙之一本杉那儿去了”。  
“小十郎，你在这儿等着。”政宗突然说。  
“政宗大人，恐怕……”  
“等着。”命令简短而不容驳斥。  
重长不再说什么，便立在原地，看着政宗披着蓑衣的背影消失在山路的拐角处。  
雨愈发的大了，远处隐约传来了雷鸣声。政宗步履蹒跚地前进着，好几次险些滑倒。  
“这要是从前……”他不禁回想起自己幼年时和幸村赛跑的事情。  
或许是想的太入迷，政宗踩在一片稀泥上，脚底滑了一下。好在一只手扶住了他。  
“小十郎？”政宗以为是重长。  
“政宗大人。”这声音比重长的要厚实些，更加低沉，却更加温柔。  
“啊——你是——你是！”政宗吃惊地看着抓住自己胳膊的高个子男人。可再定睛一看，周围只有大片大片的松树林和冷杉而已。  
老人失落地四下环顾。雨幕在森林中间升腾起白雾，雷声也愈发靠近来了，政宗缩着脖子，加快脚步往前跑。一本杉已经出现在了视线中，但因为是山路，实际上还有些脚程。政宗虽然记性不行，但毕竟多年征战，身子还算硬朗，所以虽然因为道路全是泥浆而走得有些蹒跚，但也算是步伐稳健。  
他离一本杉越来越近。大雨之中，那棵枝叶繁茂的老树底下还保持着干燥。小十郎的墓正在这一片干燥的土地上，上头插着一把已经有些锈蚀的刀。政宗赶了几步，走到树下便摘了斗笠。  
“以前奥州可不会这般突然下雨。”他像所有唠叨的老头一般抱怨，“以前下雨之前可都能看见青蛙的。”  
在他还是梵天丸的时候，他很喜欢下雨天。因为正如他自己说的，下雨天会有青蛙跑进宅院里，他就可以趁着虎哉师父和小十郎不注意，跑到墙角去抓青蛙来玩。小十郎多半是不允许的，但虎哉师父常常站在梵天丸这边，然后说什么“这是少主自修灯明”之类莫名其妙的话，现在想来，他只是想趁机喝几口酒罢了。  
政宗把蓑衣翻过来铺在地上，自己则盘腿坐在上面，正对着那把刀，口中诵念经文。  
这座山上曾经插满了刀，每一把刀便是一个墓碑，墓主人都曾经是伊達军的一员。政宗自然不记得他们所有人，只能零星记起几个，比如曾经和初阵时的他作对的大内定纲。这个狡猾的男人曾令他吃尽苦头，可到头来，他也不知在战场上救了政宗几回。可惜，他的长枪已经锈蚀殆尽，不见了踪影。其他士兵们的刀也大都已经风化消逝，除了曾经跟随政宗南征北战的人，没人记得这里曾经是一片坟场。太平叫这些战争亡灵又死了一次。  
“罪过罪过。”回想事情的时候，不知不觉就忘了念经。  
要是能和小十郎聊聊就好了。政宗这么想着，更觉得自己有一肚子的话想对小十郎说。  
他想起自己有一次独自溜到树下来。小十郎找了半天才找到呆立在树下的政宗，而后者正对着无数插在地面的刀的墓碑流泪。小十郎一言不发地在他身后，既不上前安抚，也不责备，只是在身后看着，直到政宗擦干眼泪，调整好情绪转过身来，他也只是问了一句，“政宗大人，天凉了，小十郎送您回去吧？”  
小十郎实在是个不善表达的男人。人们称他为智之小十郎，政宗却只觉得他有时候十分笨拙。但那种坚忍的笨拙又像是一种无形的力量。  
政宗已经诵完了经文，雨不知何时停了，乌云散去，太阳也开始西斜。尽管是夏天，但山间还是有些冷寂，隔着蓑衣也能感觉到冰凉的泥土。政宗立起身，正想俯身拾起蓑衣，却见到树林中闪过一个白影。  
老头一把抓起手杖，朝那个白色的影子追过去。  
“什么人！”  
对方并不回答。他走路的速度快得惊人，政宗没一会儿就跟丢了。中纳言喘得上气不接下气，可那白影像是想要带他去什么地方，时不时又会突然出现在视野中，好让政宗跟上去。  
他已经在林子里走的太深了，被雨浸透的落叶一踩下去就聚起一个水泡，政宗的足袋里甚至都有了积水，每走一步都十分不舒服。  
“喂！我说你是什么人？！站住！”老头气急败坏地用手杖敲着旁边的树干，朝那个影子怒吼。他有些担心是忠辉那小子。  
若是那不成器的女婿，政宗定要追上去用手杖打他的脑袋。一想到忠辉竟然没有老老实实流放，甚至可能还天天纠缠着五郎八，老头就气得慌。  
那影子愈发朝林子深处去，政宗也加紧脚步往前追。林子越往深处，路越难走，老头踉踉跄跄，很快就把那人跟丢了。他气急败坏地找一处干燥处坐下，呼呼地喘气。  
中纳言一面掏出帕子揩着脖颈上的汗水，一面在心里盘算着回去叫人来把这林子搜个底朝天。他把湿透的鞋和足袋脱下来晾在一边，独眼出神地看着这片林子。  
幼年时，他常常躲到这林子里。在漫长的战斗中，他也不止一次进入树林，有时是来练剑，有时是来散心，有时只是想躲开小十郎的唠叨。  
而今，左门也常常对他唠叨，但他年纪大了，也跑不了，便只得老老实实听着左门训他。不过更主要的原因是，他现在也常常反过来唠叨儿女们。  
——结果自己也变成个糟老头子了。政宗再次长叹一声，对自己这么说道。  
“政宗大人。”  
“小十郎。你倒是跑得快。”  
“小十郎在身后喊您好几回，您都没反应。”小十郎上前来拉住政宗，待他穿上足袋和草鞋。  
“方才上山的时候，我好像看见你父亲了。”  
“大人一定是太想念父亲了。”  
“小十郎，似乎有什么人在这里。我看见一个人影，就追着他进来了。”  
“放心吧，我会叫人来看的。”  
政宗这才放了心似的，略略一点头。他们不多时就回到了大路上，天已经黑了，还好月亮照着路，也还能走路。君臣二人深一脚浅一脚地走，政宗一路上心事重重，也不和小十郎聊天，只是盯着地面。  
“政宗大人您看。”  
政宗抬起头，见路边的水洼旁蹲着许多青蛙。  
“嗯。是青蛙呀。”政宗也不禁微笑起来。“我小时候抓了不少。都叫成实烤着吃了。”  
两人都大笑起来。不远处有火光，值夜的士兵们已经上来找他们了。政宗突然只觉得在那片火光与自己之前隔着一道看不见的墙，远远看去仿佛是完全不同的两个世界，地狱在自己背后张开了网，他又看见那个白色的影子从林中一闪而过。  
“政宗大人？！！”小十郎还没反应过来，老中纳言已经扔了斗笠，一口气往山上跑了。“啊呀，这个老小孩！”  
但小十郎对这座山不如政宗那般熟悉，他沿着大路东找找西看看，一面用尽力气喊着政宗的名字。  
政宗已经一口气跑到了白天歇脚的树林中。  
他仿佛一瞬间又回到了年轻的时候，浑身充满了力量。夜晚的树林仿佛瞬间换了一副脸孔，周围的树木变得阴森恐怖，像地狱的恶鬼，张牙舞爪地围着他打转。政宗把手杖紧紧攥在手里，朝着立在原地的那个白影走过去。  
“敢在仙台候的地盘上撒野，胆子真够大的，你是什么人？是忠辉吗？”  
“……”  
对方并不回答，只是远远站着，看着政宗。政宗也不敢掉以轻心，两手握着手杖当武器，一步一步慢慢靠近。  
“你到底是什么人？是不是……”政宗终于走到那人面前去，“是你？！”  
那年轻男人似乎十分感动地盯着政宗，他张开嘴，却一句话也说不出，但两眼已经红了。政宗放下了手杖。他也盯着对方，一双满是皱纹的干枯的手朝着那人影伸了出去。可不管他往前走几步，那影子似乎也跟着向后退去，他永远也够不着他似的。  
“我竟然做起梦来了……”政宗怃然缩回手来。  
“政宗大人。”对方十分清晰地喊了一声。中纳言像是触电一样浑身颤抖起来。  
“小十郎吗……”  
“政宗大人……”那男人脸上显出担忧的神色来。政宗每次吸气都带着一种说不清的“嘶嘶”声，仿佛肺里被加了个塞子。  
“小十郎，你又找到我啦。”他笑起来，像个孩子一般。那男人也轻笑几声，无比怜爱地看着政宗。  
“政宗大人……”他的嘴唇翕动着，似乎是有许多话想要和政宗说，但终究不知从何说起，只是反复念着政宗的名字。政宗也同样不知从何说起，他想告诉对方仙台这些年的许多事，发生在他身上的许多事，还有很多其他的事，但最后他脑子里想起的却只有一本杉、青蛙和虎哉和尚的酒嗝。  
“政宗大人！”这次是另一个人的声音。政宗回头看了一眼，再回过头时，那影子已经不见了。  
“左门啊……你父亲在这儿呢。”  
“政宗大人，我们回去吧。”小十郎重长吃了一惊，他从没见政宗这般满脸泪水的样子，又想起前几日政宗去觐见家光回来一直没什么精神，不禁担心起来，拉着他往回走。这次政宗总算不胡闹了，老老实实地被重长拉着手往回走。  
重长回白石没多久便又被忠宗召了回来，他虽早已猜到是什么事，但还是心里一沉。等到了仙台城，家光早已在病榻前，重长不能进去，只得在门外跪坐着，厅里面的侍女和小厮们嘤嘤地哭。  
“老殿下这几天滴水未进。”门外的小厮对重长说。  
“病了这么久，倒也能想到。老殿下交代了什么吗？”  
“只说是有很多话想和小十郎大人说。”  
重长只摇了摇头。他从门口看进去，围着那老大人的人群之中，还跪着一个白色的男人的影子。


End file.
